memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CzechOut
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Forum:IDW Doctor Who/Star Trek crossover" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2012-02-13T01:25:07 Infobooxes Hi CzechOut, i noticed the infoboxes have a tendency to force linebreak hyphenations. any way we can disable or minimize thes? -- Captain MKB 12:39, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Problem Just browsing the database -- noticed images are being handled differently. Random article: Agbadudu - he/she/it's article has a template code specifying for multiple small emblems in the image field (since it is a character with no image possible) -- the correctly formatted article code lists a Federation emblem from the era of the 1970s - but the template comes back with the 24th century emblem, full size. It also omits Agbadudu's other insignia, an assignment patch specific to ship. I had hoped to be able to automate this more (for example having a person performing data entry supplying the year, decade or era and having the template answer back the correct emblem at the correct size, scaled down so as not to take up the tall space), but right now the status quo is to size the images to a height of 45px or 40px or so, and to place them in a row. Regardless of whether that automation ends up being possible, i had hoped to continue having multiple images and unavailable images replaced with a less tall emblem, and a correct one at that (as a purist I don't like to see 24th century emblems on 23rd century characters, etc.) - Captain MKB 01:51, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Just FYI to answer your question - the usage is 'widespread' as you specified. We need smaller icons for planets, stars, facilities, starships, ettc rather than having it choose only the first image and ballooning it up. Just noticed this is still happening on a planet article - Captain MKB 12:33, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Just a note on the various media infoboxes We weren't really trying for 'episode' to have a different format -- it just hadnt gotten updated. 'adapted' should match episodes and the novel and comic infoboxes too, in terms of look. --Captain MKB 16:02, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Other Wikia sites * Just so you know, i had been going for a simple naming convention for external link templates where it specified in the filename whether the target is a Wikia wiki or a non-Wikia wiki.. just incase your filemove regimen comes upon one -- i had named "Wikia" into those template names for a reason so we could differentiate them from non-Wikia exlk templates. the STO one in particular, should be named with that in mind, since the more prominent STO wiki site is not a Wikia wiki site, but we link to the Wikia one too via a different template. -- Captain MKB 03:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Any update on when we can enact the discussed changes to our infoboxes (i think the last exchange we had was on my talk page) -- Captain MKB 01:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi, i see you been catching up with the work. I've been out in the real world some. Here's my thoughts of late as i get ready to spend more ttime on the wiki: *I was hoping to add the "icon1" parameter as a row of images with a white background at the 'affiliation' parameter in most cases. *the 'insignia' parameter in character infoboxes should have a white background. i've been thinking of trying to force a 110px or 120px parameter there for any case where we might get larger images for insignia and have to force the images down to size, without having to go through every article and make sure there is a px parameter. Not sure about this though because i do not have plans to change the insignia soon. but it does need the white background. *when the icon1 is enacted, i'd like to bot all the boxes that have certain icon insignia down to icon1 row to exhibit the standard size (any single icons remaining in 'image' fields are forced to template width, but as icons they should be downsized and moved to icon1) * the episode infobox still carries an off style, without the same cell outlines as others. i'd like all cells across the various infoboxes to be uniform. *in icon1, is there any way to transition to a forced uniform height? we can bot through that at a later date, probably involves templatizing all those that exist with overrides to 25px, 35px, 40px, 75px and 45px and just make them all stick to the same height. if it would be easier to override only the width, i'd be willing to resize all symbolatry to a uniform aspect ratio so that would ensire height equality. I'll check in as more of those decisions become required - Captain MKB 14:18, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Images I noticed the image and altimage parameters take you to directly to the stored image when clicked on. Can we go to the image page instead? When i click on an image i want to see its description and info in order to facilitate editing, going directly to a file download offers no backtrack to allow me to do that - Captain MKB 14:57, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :Using monobook or the Wikia skin? -- sulfur (talk) 23:27, September 4, 2016 (UTC) monobook. -- Captain MKB 06:14, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :Known bug. Might be worth putting in a report on it via . -- sulfur (talk) 10:20, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::We seem to have a good set of fixes, especially for the episode format which was overdue for an update. Thanks and happy 50 -- Just did a test on a use of Icon1 in Characterbox, is it possible to set the background of the field to white and make it span the whole table? -- Captain MKB 01:58, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi again, sorry to be a bother but I've been trying to make the simple style changes I've asked about a couple of times above, and I really can't seem to make heads or tails of how to tweak the format. :::Also, above, Sulfur has suggested one of the link problems I have been having requires a bug report? This sounds really problematic that we cant simply click the link and go to the image page. Should we just go back to our old implementation until these issues get worked out? -- Captain MKB 15:55, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::just FYI this is the look I wanted for the Icon1 parameter. I've asked for this a number of times over the past few weeks. When you were proposing these changes you did mention that my design choices as an artist could be addressed. thumb|Look achieved by reverting to old code. -- Captain MKB 16:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Response to infobox issues Hi, I saw your notes on my talk page -- these infobox changes have made my normal editing routine all but impossible, so changing things back is the only solution i could come up with -- i repeatedly remminded you of the needed results and had to halt my editing and got no reply from you. I left several other Infoboxes with the new code -- facility for example. Fix the way the icons display in , and I'll consider converting the others back to the new style. Otherwise, given the other problems, It might be best if we just abandoned the image codes that have the monobook issue, or abandon the portable infoboxes altogether. You seemed really eager to sell me on this new coding and I was wondering what the catch was. We've found it! There's a catch! I really don't like how the boxes look and I really don't like having to wait a week or more at a time to have issues addressed. I realize monobook support is limited, but I am using it to do my editing for a number of reasons. The readership gets good results and I can use monobook for editing and give the readership results that looks the same in their skins as what I see, so that part of your communication to me is a non-issue. Using one of the other skins loads a lot of excess material. Most of my desktops in my house and office can't even view wikia pages because of the garbage that loads up with the default skins. It freezes my browser. It literally freezes my browser. Anyway, if you can help address the problems with the Icon1 field we can get this back on track, and I'll restore the new coding to the templates i reverted. Otherwise, we'll start looking for other options. -- 03:49, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Starship class I can see the starship class template has an operational icon field (its a little tight vertically but it at least allows me to see the icons in place when i make an edit) You made this change after the comments i was replying to above but before I wrote the above reply, so we can probably do with ignoring me having outlined the Icon1 situation so strenuously above, with my apology. I'll set the other templates back so we can move forward. Sorry if this broke the momentum of the changes, but I have been frustrated at having my editing routine broken for so long. Just so you know, not being able to see my edit results has been keeping me off the wiki. -- Captain MKB 04:09, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Icons and images So I observed you working with a correctly formatted Icon1 field in the starship class template. I took that code and incorporated it into the boxes that were part of my current editing pattern -- planets, starships, characters -- i should be back to my regular regimen thanks to that code being sufficient to make the articles present at near the quality i expect to be satisfied with my edits. I can even continue to make the icons show up correctly as part of my regimen. Please take note that is working. (I might eventually ask you about a line that has been appearing in , but we're in good shape). on images in the boxes, I do like to follow them with a click. i'm not willing to permanently change skins to take on the automatic subwindow that arises on an image follow click. i feel those automatic subwindows are too sluggish to be useful. please also note this does not occur with the icon code i have co-opted from your test edits, so i can successfully follow images from those icon fields. i have devised a back-end hack to get by the click. i can simply paste ?useskin=mobile to my current url and follow an image when needed. i realize i'm staying back from the general readership and user base but monobook with this back-end solution is usable to me again, so I can get by -- Captain MKB 13:23, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Template:Star The old star template used to have a function where the "bayer" parameter would interact with the "constellation" parameter and conjugate a correct bayer system name for a real star from one of the 88 known constellations (if the bayer parameter was omitted, it would not occur, and if the constellation was not a known quantity, it would not answer a conjugation, just the Bayer parameter. For example, if you had a Bayer value of "Delta" and a constellation value of "Dorado", the infobox would answer with a link to "Delta Doradus". I noticed this has been disappeared -- Captain MKB 02:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) 2017, hi hi CzechOut - i wanted to check in with you about some details here on MB i noticed we had some erosion in our user base so i've been trying to revitalize some of the more antiquated parts of this old wiki - i wanted to see if i could bounce some code thoughts off of you and also to thank you for the beneficial upgrade to our old box codes. my idea for a robust citation upgrade was to have a header/divider above paragraphs of contentious sources. i wrote one at and cant get it to float with the new infobox sidebars. any ideas? also, is there any way we can hide certain pages from search engines? we had a request some time back that a real person did not want to see a character named after them searchable on this site. i still wonder if that can fix it. thanks again for all your help -- captainmike 69px 18:24, February 18, 2017 (UTC)